The Card Turned Down/Transcript
The following is a transcript of The Card Turned Down, the fourteenth scene of Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Pre-Scene Dialogue (Conf. Room) Dezeele Zephyrs: ...What do you think, General Jaeger? Even now, the rebels on Mars show no signs of stopping. All things considered, a metatron-fuelled riot control LEV such as this... Patrick Jaeger: 'HarutMarut,' eh? The specs are impressive... there's no denying the existence of the BAHRAM and other such meddlesome groups, so I suppose we do need these kinds of weapons. Zephyrs: Heh heh heh... A prototype has already been completed. Would you like to take a look at the real thing? Jaeger: A prototype...? But you just received permission to pursue this project. Zephyrs: I did it for the benefit of our homeland. I would like to be recognized for my patriotism also. Jaeger: Hmph. At any rate, I did not come all this way to Mars to make caustic comments.... The truth of the matter is, Zephyrs, that I commend your administrative abilities as pertains to this project. However, it has also come to my attention that you are abusing your status to do as you like. Zephyrs: But... who would say such a thing? Jaeger: I personally do not find it necessary to doubt you on these grounds; you are highly talented, and I would like to keep you around. A watchdog should guard its territory and do nothing more, and its collar should never be removed. A dog without a collar is nothing but a stray. And a stray that is willful - well, that is a beast. One would never want that to happen. Zephyrs: ... (A knocking sound is heard.) UNSF Supervisor: Excuse me, sir! The terrorists have occupied the TV station. We are heading there now, sir! Zephyrs: Bolozof.... What is he doing? Jaeger: Occupation? That's a bit archaic... but it can be very effective.... Let's see what they have to say. Show that broadcast on the screen. Zephyrs: General! That is not worth watching! It is only a matter of time until we.... Jaeger: That is not for you to decide. Be quiet and sit over there. This is an order. Myona Alderan: ...We would have preferred to talk to you in accordance with normal broadcast procedures, but because there are people who want to conceal the truth, we had no choice but to do it in this way. We apologize. The validity of my words is up to you, the viewers, to decide; however, I would like you to know that we have no intention of presenting lies. I hope that you will believe us. Firstly, I would like to say that the person who is concealing everything is the UNSF Internal Inspection Chief, Dezeele Zephyrs... he is the origin of the lies. The ship that I was on was destroyed by him.... The name of the ship was Bonaparte III. I am sure you all remember the accident, since it took place recently, but the official announcement declared all passengers dead. That is a lie... and I am sure of it, because I myself am a survivor. Scene Part 1 Before Battle Mebius K. Lylekraft: ...I-I've hurt a lot of people--him, Tia... If it weren't for me, nobody would have become unhappy... Even that day... if I hadn't asked him to go out and find a stuffed animal for our child, who hadn't even been born yet... Deckson Geyse: Mebius, it's me! Do you know who I am? Mebius: Deck... son? Deckson: That's right. You were blaming yourself, just as you are doing now, when we first met.... You think too much. You're totally different from someone like me, who escapes from reality by convincing himself that what he's doing now is destiny... Mebius: No.... Stay away! Deckson: 'Stay away....' I suppose I can understand if you dislike me. I am a coward! Because of me, you had to go through this all alone.... But we've come a long way together. I still need your help from now on... Mebius... Come here! Mebius: ...Deckson... I can't... I... The truth is that you... UNSF Soldier: You! What are you doing there! It's... YOU!... How did you get inside?! Mebius: Deckson!! Deckson: What?! Aaagghhhhhhh! Cage Midwell: Myona's on TV... What's going on? Takahiro E. Yukito: Ms. O'Connell told me everything. I saw all of the evidence that you and your friends have been putting together to incriminate Zephyrs.... If it's all true, it's unforgivable! Tadamichi.... I was wrong about you. Tadamichi E. Yukito: Dad... Yukito, CEO: Regardless, I couldn't broadcast it so irresponsibly. After all, there is no guarantee that Zephyrs will not retaliate somehow. I have my employees' safety to worry about, so it was impossible for me to give permission to broadcast that information... My meeting with that young girl was a true godsend. Phil: You met Miss Myona inside? But... how did you know that she was one of us? Yukito, CEO: She was carrying Tadamichi's ID. She deserves all the credit; she's the one who understood what I was saying immediately. Cage: Myona... Yukito, CEO: ...I would never have taken part in something like this before. i guess I have grown old. Yukito: Dad... Yukito, CEO: Tadamichi. Do what you believe to be right. And take responsibility for all you do. Yukito: Yes... I will. Thank you. Yukito, CEO: All I did was make a few arrangements to air the segment. If you want to thank anyone, thank Ms. O'Connell and the girl. (A ringing sound is heard.) Mebius: Everyone! Can you hear me? Warren Lumenlux: Mebius! Razma Cascade Jr.: Sis! Semyl Shambrow: Ms. Mebius! It's Semyl! Are you okay? Mebius K. Lylekraft: I'm fine, and sane. But Deckson's hurt... I'm coming down now! (Deckson... I'm so sorry... It's all my fault...) Bolozof Velasgo: ...They've done it. Cage: The truth about Zephyrs is finally out! It's over! Bolozof: ...I don't care what happens to Zephyrs. I will not let you move your frame. I'll stay out of sight for a while until things boil over. Cage: Rrrgh... (A ringing sound is heard.) Pharsti: Cage. There is a communication on the direct circuit. The regular circuit will be cut off temporarily. Cage: What? Twede Grey: ...I have undone the restraints. You should be able to move now. Cage: Mr. Twede?! How... Twede: ...I've done the same with the others. Cage: Pharsti, can you move? Pharsti: Yes, there is no problem. Twede: ...That is all. Cage: Thank you so much, Mr. Twede! Let's go, Pharsti! Turn 2 Start Bolozof: What?! Their restraints were unfastened?... Why? Amante! Amante Furlair: I'm here. What do you need? Bolozof: I'm taking the Bizac! As long as it moves, I don't care! Amante: I had it all fixed up. What do you think? I'm good, aren't I? Bolozof: Yes, good job. Well, in that case, there's no need to choose. Come! Amamte: Okayyy, let's go! (...This will be the last battle...) Enemy LEVs defeated (Bolozof appears.) Bolozof: Useless trash... can't even stop them! That's fine--I shall end it once and for all! Cage: Finally! Bolozof: ...Amante? Where are you? Amante, what are you doing? (Amante appears to the north.) Amante: Zephyrs is over, and so is my job. I have to go and report all this, so good luck from now on... Bolozof: What does that mean?! Amante: You STILL don't get it? I'm done with you people. Bolozof: I was used...? You little brat, who are you? Amante: <>... Not telling... At the very least, though, I'm not supporting Earth. Bolozof: No... Amante: Besides, I don't really like guys who are mean to girls. So, later! (Amante appears.) Bolozof: Rrrgh... This is classic... a Martian rat was able to get in. Damn BAHRAM! Battle Between Bolozof And Cage Bolozof: We're both sick of seeing each other, I'm sure. Shall we get this over with? Cage: Get this over with... Bolozof: That's right, you and me...to the death! Cage: ...Fine. I will take you down! Bolozof: Heh heh heh... that's what I like to hear. Pharsti Dialogue (Bolozof attacks Cage 5 times:) Cage: <> I... I got through it somehow! Pharsti: ...His attack is accurate. In addition, he has no uncertainties or guilt - he is almost mechanical. Cage: ...Pharsti... (1)Should I be like that too... (2)That is... so wrong! (If option 1 is selected:) Cage: I wonder if... I should try to be like that too... You can't really protect those you love unless you're more detached from other people.... Pharsti: ...Cage, I admit that if you were to fight like him, you would be better at battle. But... I've been thinking about this a lot lately... everyone, including you, finds his will to fight during a lack of logic. Cage: Phar... sti...? Pharsti: Please have confidence. Wherever you are lacking, I will be there to support you. There is no reason to become like him. Cage: I understand... I guess I agree. Thanks, Pharsti! (If option 2 is selected:) Cage: That is... so wrong! To be able to hurt people without feeling anything.... ?! Pharsti: I think that is an aspect of human nature... But that is just my personal opinion. Cage: ... Bolozof Defeated Bolozof: Ugghgh!... This is it... But I won't sink at your hands! I won't crawl along the Martian dirt! I live free and die free! After I die, nobody will even touch my body! Look at me! I am Bolozof! You'll be hearing it in the next world! Ha, ha, ha!! HAA HA HA HA HAH! (Bolozof's Bizac S explodes.) Pharsti: ...It appears he did not use the evacuation device.... Cage: ...I never got to understand Bolozof, even at the very end. (BIS leaves.) Interlude (Conf. Room) Myona: ...He conducted these unethical experiments in order to perfect this technology, and that lies at the heart of the accident of Bonaparte III, which I mentioned earlier. This concerns not only Mars, but also Earth... Jaeger: ...Is there anything that you would like to tell me now? Zephyrs: Th-That's clearly a plot to frame me! A bunch of falsehoods! If it were true, they would have some sort of evidence!! Myona: I don't expect you to believe what I said without evidence... This is the data log of the Bonaparte III... Zephyrs: ...<> Jaeger: ...It is I.... I don't care. put him on. Irving: ...Dezeele, it's too... Zephyrs: Don't worry. All of the data has been destroyed. There is no evidence anywhere. Irving: ... Jaeger: ...Of course. Zephyrs - it's for you. Zephyrs: ...Yes... Zephyrs speaking... Yukito, CEO: Did you have a chance to watch the broadcast? That was quite a spectacle! Zephyrs: You... Yukito, CEO: This is troublesome for us also - having them storm our studios like this. So I have an idea. The only thing not under their control right now is the direct emergency phone line to the studio. I will connect you now, and you can have your chance to prove your innocence to the young lady directly. What do you say? Zephyrs: Heh, that is insipid.... Jaeger: That may be interesting. Do it. Zephyrs: But...! Jaeger: ..... Zephyrs: ...Yes, sir... Yukito, CEO: Myona, I'm connecting you with Zephyrs. Good luck! Myona: Thank you! Zephyrs: ...We meet again, Myona. Or what name do you go by now? Myona: It's nice to meet you, Mr. Zephyrs. I don't know who you are confusing me with, but I am Myona Alderan. Nobody else. Zephyrs: Well, excuse me. And what kind of evidence are you going to show me today? Did you find something within those records? Myona: The Bonaparte III collided with a mysterious Black Frame and went through an unscheduled crash landing onto Mars. There were survivors from this accident. But you got rid of them and hid the very cause of the crash. That is because the Black Frame was the result of your demented experimentation... am I right? Zephyrs: You have a very vivid imagination, young lady. It is not that simple an affair to experiment and invent weapons. Surely you have evidence to support such an accusation. (24-Scene Path) Myona: ...The data log from the Bonaparte. This is undeniable evidence of what happened at the time of the accident. One can also find any discrepancies between the truth and the official announcements. Zephyrs: Aha? So, let’s see the data? Myona: Haven't you already seen it? Fine, I will do as you requested and disclose all the…?!? Zephyrs: Heh heh heh.... What happened? Is there something you can’t show us? Myona: Why... the data has disappeared... Is it... a time limit virus...? Had they planned this from the very beginning... ? Zephyrs: I don’t know. Was that all the evidence you had? Who would believe a terrorist like you with no evidence? Myona: ... Zephyrs: What happened? You have nothing to say? Unfortunately for you, you lose. Myona: ...Not yet. Zephyrs: Oh, really? You’ve done enough to confuse everyone... there’s nothing left for you to say. Myona: I AM the proof... Zephyrs: What!? You little...! You wouldn’t...?!? Jaeger: What happened? UNSF Supervisor: Somebody took over the broadcast controls at the TV station! Zephyrs: Johnny, did you do it? Irving: Entwined destinies... this is the best I can do. Jaeger: It appears you just got a second chance at life, Zephyrs. Zephyrs: ...But... I... Jaeger: For a little while, the media is going to be on the lookout. But I doubt that there is anyone on Mars who has the power or the courage to come after you. Zephyrs: ...Sir. Jaeger: Still, there are those within the military who do not think highly of you. This would be an excellent time to get them on your side. Zephyrs: General! I promise you that I will destroy the stigma that has been attached to my name! Please see the HarutMarut before you depart! Jaeger: Hm. And you say you are going to maneuver it? Is that such a good idea? Zephyrs: That is a harsh statement. However, I would like for you to recognize the fact that despite my many shortcomings, I have attempted to be the best I can be. Jaeger: ...Do as you like. Zephyrs: (Now, who is going to act as my guinea pig? Wait a minute. They are trying to lure me out! This could be fun... Vale... I’ll turn this around on you...) (Sphere/TV Station) Warren: Shoot! The timing for the broadcast and the evidence spoiled everything last-minute... We weren't able to get Zephyrs... Yukito, CEO: But it was a good start. Yukito: Dad... I’m sorry that I've given you trouble... Yukito, CEO: I’ve given you trouble too... you’ve been doing the right thing, and yet the only way I could make a public announcement was to call it a terrorist hijack.... Forgive me, Tadamichi. I’ll take care of the rest. You and your friends get out of here quickly. Yukito ...OK. Yukito, CEO: I've told you how to release the studio. You take care of that. Phil: There's a gigantic thing headed in this direction! It's huge... It's n-not a re-regular LEV! Ares Enduwa: It's Zephyrs. Cage: First off, let’s get out of here. Ares: Are we really going to do battle? Isn't it better to get Myona and escape? Yukito: It’s not a bad idea to have an escape route to use whenever the time is right… Ares: I’ll go get Myona. Vjaya is the fastest one. Please leave it to me. Yukito: Yeah, OK. Be careful! Ares: (The impeachment plan failed... But if he comes out again, there's always... Will there be enough time?) Scene Part 2 Before Battle (24 Scene Path) Zephyrs: Huh. You had your chance to flee... You must really want to be destroyed by me. Cage: Zephyrs... Zephyrs: Too bad about the broadcast. You should have learned by now that no matter what you little people do, you will never be able to touch me. Cage: I agree, we may have failed that time... but your sins have not been forgotten! Zephyrs: Heh heh.... my sins? We’ll see about that, Vale. Cage: Who is Vale? Zephyrs: It’s useless to feign innocence... I finally got it figured it out. You’re the reason for all of these problems. You’re the one who called out Iblis and sank the ship... you were the one who organized all of this as revenge! Cage: Revenge?... What? What are you talking about? Zephyrs: Never mind. Come if you must -- I’ll show you what this HarutMarut can do! But first, the girl! Cage: Not the TV station!!... We have to stop him! Zephyrs Reaches TV Station Cage: Shoot! Zephyrs: Go away! All the things that get in my way, up in flames! Everything!! Ha ha ha ha haah!! Pharsti Dialogue (Testament below 20% health:) Cage: Not yet! We can still make it! I am going to save Myona, no matter what... Pharsti: Cage... I have been postulating that males want to protect females, and females want to protect children, their species. Do you think that all humans adhere to these priorities? Cage: (1) I don't know... (2) Protecting species... that's... (If option 1 is selected:) Cage: I don't know... but Myona... I just have to make sure that she is safe! Pharsti: ...I understand. There is no cause or effect for you. Let us execute the plan carefully. (If option 2 is selected:) Cage: Protect their species... so you mean... that... Er... Um... Myona and I, you know, are going to make a... b-b-b-baby?! Pharsti: When a human puts himself at great risk in order to protect a member of the opposite sex as you just did, it seems to indicate a desire to do so. Cage: N-No! I haven't thought about a... anything like that, not once! Pharsti: No? I see.... Humans are very complex. I still have much to understand. Zephyrs Defeated Zephyrs: Damn! Animus... why are the interference waves not working? Vale! What are you doing? I am here! Cage: I do feel hatred towards you... but it’s not my goal to fight and destroy you like this. I want you to be judged in court for your sins! Zephyrs: You! You are not Vale?! How is that possible? Then... how are you moving? No... I get it. You took his place? Never mind, it’s all going to be over very soon. But you! I will never forgive you. NEVER!!!! (Zephyrs moves to the TV station.) Pharsti: Abnormal energy is sensed inside! It is dangerous! Cage: He’s going to self-destruct? Oh, no! Myona! Zephyrs: Go away! All the things that get in my way, up in flames! Everything! Ha ha ha ha haah!! Myona: Up... in flames... Everything...? (Ares appears.) Ares: It's fine. Zephyrs: Who are you? Oh! Vale? You're Vale, aren't you? Cage: Ares? What’s that machine? Ares: Cage! Take Myona and run! Hurry! Cage: O-okay!! (Cage moves to the TV station.) Myona: Ares... ugghh! My head... splitting... headache...! (...Vale...?) Ares: Zephyrs! It’s been too long! Now I am going to destroy you! Zephyrs: Heh heh heh. I knew it was you. You just couldn’t stay out of the picture anymore... That is exactly what I was been waiting for! (A ringing sound is heard. Waves appear around Zephyrs and then Ares.) Ares: (This feeling... damn!! They planned to do this from the beginning!) Zephyrs: Ha ha ha hah! Stupid boy, You came all the way out just to get caught! None of you can disobey me... I’ve forced that into you! Cage: What? What’s that supposed to mean? Ares can’t disobey... you?!? What? Zephyrs: Hm. So you haven't heard anything, eh? You have merely been pawns from the very beginning. You didn’t know that he is the sole culprit responsible for the sinking of that ship? Cage: What... What are you saying? Ares is my best friend! He always helps me out of trouble! Stop lying! You don't know the first thing about Ares! Zephyrs: Best friend? Hah! That’s funny, kid. I haven’t heard that one in a long time. Unfortunately, you’re the one who doesn’t know the first thing about Ares. Myona: Vale...? Is... that... you?... Ares: Pharsti... don't come... you, at the very least... not you too... Zephyrs: On to the real thing... Cage: Don't do it! Ares: Cage! Take care... of... Myo... na! Myona: Eeeeeeeekkkk! (The screen flashes white, and the sound of an explosion is heard.) Cage: Phew... Are you hurt, Myona? (Zephyrs' frame... was it only the exterior that exploded?) Myona: I'm okay... where's Ares? Zephyrs: (Heh heh heh... now all that's left is... the new model...) (A buzzer is heard.) Zephyrs: (Tsk! Is this the best it can do? I suppose I did hurry the attacks... Ah well.) You’re very lucky. But once I have you marked, there is no getting away from me. You had better get used to that. (Zephyrs leaves.) Cage: Ares? Say something! Ares! Ares!!! ARESSSSSSSS!!!! Category:Transcripts